Remembering You
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: During "Climbing The Wizard Steps", Marceline pays a visit to an old friend with the hopes of jogging his memory.


(Author Note: As I promised in Chapter 5 of "15 Years Is A Long Time" here's a short Ice King/Marceline One-Shot to tide you over until the next Chapter of that story.)

Remembering You

An Adventure Time FanFic

Rated: T for Mild Language

Summary: While Finn was climbing the Wizard Steps, Marceline pays a visit to her old friend in one last desperate attempt to jog his memory. Takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of "Climbing The Wizard Steps".

Pairings: None, though Fubblegum is mentioned.

Marceline's House

11:00 am

Marceline waved to Jake as he left her house after a lengthy Jam Session, which she used to help take his mind off Finn being missing. However though she wouldn't admit it aloud, Marceline was concerned for Finn as well. She loved Finn like he was her little Brother, well REALLY little brother considering their HUGE age gap (Marceline: 1,018 Finn: 14 (at the time)). The thought of Family immediately brought her thoughts to Simon Petrikov or as he's been known around Ooo for hundreds of years the Ice King. Marceline floated to her living room where the scattered notes from his journal still laid there as she was too lazy to clean them up. She picked up the picture of herself when she was around 10 and read the words on the back, humming the tune she and Simon came up with when he showed up at her house a few Months back.

**It couldn't have just been a random visit...there has to be some part of him that remembers...**

Maybe it was denial or desperation, but Marceline wasn't willing to accept the man who was her surrogate Father all those years ago was completely gone. She was going to get him back. Marceline picked up the rest of the notes and stuffed them into a backpack while also putting on her straw hat and long gloves before turning invisible and flying off in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

Ice Kingdom

11:30 am

The Ice King as usual was plotting the kidnapping of Princess Bubblegum while his loyal Penguin Gunther just watched him, not changing expression even when Ice King spoke directly to her. Marceline silently flew into the room through his open window and became visible again, watching as he continued to explain his plan to Gunther. She laughed a little when he finished.

"You know...all your schemes are kind of pathetic."

Ice King turned around with an angry look on his face.

"Who said that?!"

When he saw Marceline his anger faded.

"Oh...hello Marceline didn't hear you come in."

Marceline floated over to Ice King and took in his appearance, as long as she's known him he's always had blue skin and white hair. Her eyes then focused on the Crown, she often wondered if taking it off or destroying it would jog his memory but she knew it would kill him above anything else.

**It's the Magic that's keeping him alive after all...beneath that Crown he's just a Human older than I am and if it were gone he'd probably turn to dust.**

Marceline smiled at Ice King.

"I just stopped by to say hi Simon."

Ice King frowned.

"Why do you always call me Simon?"

Marceline sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Because that's your name Simon Petrikov, I told you about it when you came to my place remember?"

Ice King scratched his head, still looking confused.

"Actually no I don't remember that...you see Marceline when you get this old things become a blur."

Now Marceline was starting to get angry, she grabbed Ice King by the tunic and started to shake him.

"You mean you don't remember visiting me at all?! The talks we had?! The songs we did together?!"

Ice King smiled nervously.

"Um...no?"

Marceline screamed in frustration and threw Ice King halfway across the room, shattering his throne.

"Owwwww..."

Marceline was seething and was about to attack him again when much to her horror she noticed she had knocked his crown off and cracked it.

"Oh shit! Simon I'm so sorry!"

Marceline picked the crown up and frantically ran over to the fallen Ice King.

"I'm so so so sorry! Here!"

As she handed him the cracked crown Ice King looked up at Marceline, his eyes widening.

"Mar...Marceline? Is that you?..."

Marceline's panic didn't cease.

**Shit shit shit! I've hit him so hard I've made his memory even worse! Stupid Marceline! Stupid!**

Ice King didn't seem worse for the wear however, he reached up and much to Marceline's shock placed his hand on her cheek.

"Marceline you've grown..."

Marceline's eyes widened.

"Simon?..."

Ice King nodded.

"Yes Marceline it's me..."

Tears welled up in Marceline's eyes as she threw her arms around Ice King's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Simon!"

Ice King hugged her back, a smile on his face. After a while they broke the hug and Marceline handed the Crown back but Ice King didn't put it back on right away, a look of regret on his face.

"How long has it been Marceline? Since the Crown completely took me over and I forgot you?"

Marceline sobbed, trying to wipe her eyes but more tears came.

"Almost 1,000 years...I thought I'd never see you again."

Ice King looked even more regretful.

"I'm sorry Marceline...it must've been hard without having someone to look after you."

Marceline tried her best to smile.

"Eh it wasn't that hard...I was molded into a tough girl by you."

Ice King smiled back.

"So...tell me about what's happened with you in the last Millenium."

Marceline sat down in front of him, a genuine smile crossing her features.

"Ok...but it's gonna take a while."

Ice King laughed a little.

"We've both lived over 1,000 years if it's anything we have enough of is time."

The End

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network

(Author Note: Thanks for reading! :D)


End file.
